Two piggy tails and a cheeky grin
by ThanatosXD
Summary: Kurumi x Shido SEX SMUT LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER rated m for obvious reasons and ummm...yeah read and enjoy xx warning: be prepared for lots of super fluff and date-ness in the first chapter. Update schedule is all over the place so don't expect anything fast...reviews pls haahha x
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiii! Date a live now yayayayayay! Anyways how is everyone? Good? Great. Will there be a lemon in this chapter? No what the hell is wrong with you?! Hahahaha nah we have more...themes and stuffs so have fun! Wait whoops forgot to mention, might be lemons if I can be stuffed writing yet another one. Sooooo...Kurumi and Shido romantic story with possible smut. Sounds good considering their are like two pairing Kurumi stories in the world. Reviews and pms appreciated! Enjoy!

FUCKING READ THIS BELLOW BEFORE YOU READ STORY:

Also note: Kurumi wildly oc like and has super big crush on Shido (my choice before you complain in the comments 'Kurumi is not authentic' or whatever bs). Shido is all the same dude though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Set after last ova and season 2

"SHIDDDDDDDO"

The young, innocent man was yet again caught into another slippery situation. Books and various household items followed his retreat from the chaos-infested household, and many vulgar insults. Not every average male was lucky enough to own a harem full of beautiful, vibrant spirit women, but at times like this is was troubling and extremely tedious.

Before Shido left he snatched up his ear piece and jacket, rushing to the door to bolt out in a spiral of tumbling foundation and feeling of endangerment.

So how did he end up in this predicament? Well his girls, always pulling and shoving at him, doing things to get his attention like for example this brisk morning, when Touka and Miku caught the Yamai twins Wrapped around his arms while he slept, playing with strands of his hair and rubbing his aching chest. A wake call was hardly a word to describe that very moment. Well...that resulted in utter turmoil and absolute... Rage. The spirits were definitely all very fearful when something like that happened.

Truth was that keeping a handful of mesmerising, young women close to home was very hard, and often a heavy burden. That aside he didn't regret or love any of the spirits any less that he already did. He felt responsible for them, like all their faults were his to be blamed for. Still, sometimes...it just plain sucked. To be properly honest, it was almost horrific yet somehow he endured it, which in his mind was a colossal feat that no average man could complete.

Shido was well aware of their undying love for him, and was grateful to be cared about by five kind people, six if he counted the hilariously confident puppet Yoshinon. As of late however, their rapid, incessant nagging and competition for dates and outings had driven him insane, building up a tonne of unnecessary tension and stress in his lower back and should regions.

Another conflict was bound to happen anyways. The timing of an argument always pondered in his hollow head like a constant reminder. It was flattering for sure, yet he was uncertain about who's 'possession' he felt like he was. "Just freaking tiring!" He sighed out, hunching his shoulder into a lazy slouch. His posture reflected his poor attitude as of late, and juggling work, school and baby sitting was just increasing his trouble.

Now Shido was wondering the market streets, in the midst of a little public festival in preparation for the next year. His hands clenched up in his Jean pockets as he kept strolling nonchalantly through the square, passing the many civilians and shop owners flaunting their cheap

Products. His gaze was cast forward, fixated on setting orange sun posted against the distance. Oh how beautiful it was in contrast with the floating purplish clouds. Nothing could compare to the breathtakingly incredible and serene view.

Food and drink was definitely an appropriate question now he thought, as the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread and lemon squash wafted through his nostrils, polluting the air with its lovely fragrance. Just the idea of barbecue made his stomach angrily grumble with anticipation and appetite was in dire need of quenching, but the question remained: where to eat? The many neat food stalls that lined the pre-new years festival were all worthy choices.

Steamed pork buns and dumplings with sweet chilli soy sauce to brewed beer and charred beef meat on a cane, the options were endless, and not to mention absolutely delicious. An assault on the senses and one-side battle with the buds, encouraging salivation. There was no time to mindlessly picture the delicacies in his head; it as time for action.

Shido did exactly what he thought he would: uncontrollably ravage the food around him in a floury of wasted money shower, devouring trance and drinking overload. His frivolous behaviour welcomed the curious stares of passing bystanders, all narrowing their eyes at his hysterical movements from shop to shop. His maniac flailing made little children burst into fits of laughter and hard chuckling.

After his rampant destructive siege of the food stores, he trudged to the park, taking in its warm, crisp wind with a belly full. He persisted to haul his massive stomach, carrying at around with much strain in his spine. "Did I really eat that much? I need to do...ewww exercise..." He was completely unaware of the follower he attracted, stalking him around the sidewalks.

Finally he came to the centre of the circular park, sitting down at the fountain bench to rest himself. He lounged over the stone seat, not caring about the world for once and just letting go of all his commitments for the time.

Then she appeared, in all her glory with the sun on her back and the wind flowing through her raven hair. The beautiful seductress was clad in her usual black dress attire with red hair clips pinned to her straight black locks. Those piercing Crimson orbs were endless to stare into, cast upon him as if he were prey, which in her eyes, he definitely was. Shiny white teeth bit down on her pursued lip and a tiny blush dusted her pale cheeks. Shido was shot a wicked, crooked smile. Although it felt somehow sincere and maybe even friendly.

"Kurumi."

"Shido-San"

"Good evening."

"Good evening to you as well."

Kurumi timidly paced over to him and sat down besides his puzzled body. Shido's eyes never left her moving form, still fixated on her after she placed herself. The two stayed in silence, not daring to even mutter words to each other. Shido could definitely feel the awkwardness rising in the air. On the inside he could also sense the familiar abomination of fear and surprise. Finally, the raven-haired girl mustered the courage to speak. She turned to face him with a strangely shy and flustered face, which he actually thought was adorable. That earned himself a mental kick in the shin.

"Sooo...how have you been Shido-San?"

"Alright you?" His tone was a little intimidating but mostly remained his kind self. It even surprised himself when he spoke.

"Not bad actually." Awkward silence rose again until Kurumi spoke.

"Sooooooooo...lets go out on a date!"

"Wait what? Did you say-"

"Yeah would you like to go out with me? And when I say that I don't mean trying on skimpy lingerie or a fake doppelgänger taking my place!" As she asked she slide over to his side of the bench, intwining her arms around his and smuggling into his shoulder. Her vanilla smell intoxicated him, rendering his vision cloudy white. Her insidious touch poisoned his thoughts and immobilised his body, halting all reasonable ideas.

"S-sure." He choked out, not believing his own answer. Shido had to mentally reprimand and slap himself to regain consciousness. "What the hell am I thinking? She's evil! She wants to devour me while! But she came and saved me and Touka, and was so nice on our last- wait that wasn't even her! Yet why..?" The question echoed in his head like a hounding cow bell.

"Oh great! We can be like a happy couple strolling the streets!" Shido couldn't even gasp our a response for that statement.

"Let's go then!" She enthusiastically squealed as she dragged him off on an adventure. Still, the unknowing feeling lingered in Shido's head, and the solemn question sat on the tip of his tongue. "I said I'd save her right...so it's okay to make sure...right? No I'm gonna ask!" Before he could stop himself, the teen shrugged Kurumi's slender arms of his own and turned her around to eye her suspiciously.

"Before we go...are you the real Kurumi?" He was deadset on finding out whether he was about to embark out onto a date with a fake clone. The said spirit just gave him a mischievous wink, followed by a reassuring smile. "Well we'll have to find out won't we Shido-San?" With that last statement she grabbed his hand and skipped off forwards towards the festival again. "I said I would save her right? Well then..."

There date had began normal enough, which was a great relief due to him having no back up from kotori. "Damn sister and her resort vacation," he quietly mumbled. Shido, too sick to eat more showed Kurumi around, buying her many various colourful foods and drinks to appease her demonic appetite. They travelled to shops trying out funny clothes together and sharing bubbly laughs and giggles. Just like the other time, Kurumi looked like she was actually enjoying her time with him, like the real Kurumi. "Wait...is this her? She seems different...could be the same thing as last time..."

Before they stopped for more food, Shido found himself being driven into a Photo Booth, and in a flash a rapid fire camera took several pictures of the couple, one of which where Kurumi kissed his cheek, causing him to well..,be a Shido and retreat back in surprise and embarrassment.

"She's really enjoying herself..."

"Shido-San come try this! It's amazing!" That comment awoke him from his trance, just before he could react and brace himself for her hand that shoved six skewers of barbecue pork. His scream was muffled by the succulent meat, all the while Kurumi warmly smiled and tugged him off to the mall. Shido idly watched as she reached for a hot chicken breast and ripped of a strip of flesh, pretty much swallowing the piece like a hungry bear.

Her expression was genuine, he could tell but yet why did she feel this way? Still he questioned wether it was, but as usual he couldn't help doubt himself. Shido was in fact enjoying himself, at least more than when he usually went on dates, which were sometimes fought over or interrupted. It was a nice change of pace from his routine.

"Hey Shido-San you remember that shop?" Her single index pointed to a corner shop with a woman outside beckoning people to enter. What bothered him instantly was that...she was semi-naked, wearing very skimpy...revealing attire. Then his eyes widened when he focused on the store behind her, struggling between confusion and horror.

"Oh god...it's the Lingerie shop...aw shit!"

A little blush dusted Kurumi's pale, plush cheeks. Her grip on his arm tightened as Shido tried to sway the conversation away from the dreaded underwear department. Well his efforts were in vain, only coming out as sputters and stutters of the Japanese language (Just try and imagine). Her next Question tripped him up more than anything that had happened the whole day.

"Shido-San... I know I said...that we wouldn't go in there...again...but you know...I wouldn't mind..." She mumbled out, her demeanour morphing into cute shyness. Her thumping heart was pounding in her chest cavity as if it were trying to escape by bursting through. Shido felt

Like he was going to hyperventilate into a shuddering faint. He didn't even get to answer properly before Kurumi compelled him to stop thinking about it.

Suddenly, an annoyingly high-pitched voice screamed viciously into his unexpected ears, causing the teen to nearly trip over himself out of shock. It cut into his head and de-railed his train of thought and emotional worry.

"SHIDOOOOO!"

"K-Kotori!"

Kurumi looked over, a little concerned about his crazy little rant, but dismissed it and started to walk off before realising he wasn't following, just mumbling his hand while holding his ear. "Shido-San?" She asked, starting to pace over but was hindered in her tracks by a single, commanding finger pointed straight up signalling the great spirit tamer, needed a moment.

"What the hell? I thought you were on vacation leave Kotori! You could tells if you were lying I would care or anything!"

"Shut up dummy! I WAS on vacation, but Reis was stalking you all day and apparently your in a date with the most dangerous spirit there is! I did authorise this did I? It's like you want to kill yourself! If Kurumi doesn't murder you brutally then I will!"

"I honestly still don't see why you're here sis..." In the background Shido could hear the chaotic movements of people running around and yelling at each other, throwing insults and orders like tennis balls.

"You can't wing a date like this! My stupid brothers need help with this kind of stuff! First go- I'll change later! Get me a towel! Anyways go into the lingerie shop Shido, all the officials, even though they are texting me, say enter the store!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Last time I-"

"You loved it last time idiot! And it didn't end up bad or anything for the both of you!"

"But-"

"No buts! I didn't come all the way back from the tropical five-star resort to hear your crap! Now get in there- I mean into the store and get her to put something on! It's nearly seven and the shops will close in half an hour! The mood metre is telling us her excitement levels are...holy shit they're exceeding the gauge. She really wants to... But she's just testing your reaction. Move your ass!"

"What? What do you mea-...alright...*sigh"

"If she can fake that reaction...this must be the real one then..."

Shido slowly turned to face Kurumi, her tilted head and finger tapped to her mouth just causing his head to become even more red and flustered with intense heat. He couldn't even think of a way to make conversation, rather than introduce the idea of going into the lingerie shop.

"Ummm...sooooo...ugh... Wanna go check out some more lingerie?" The look she gave him was a little abnormally dumb, like she was gonna hit him at any second, but her reply was so weird it practically wounded his stupid perception. "Oh Shido-San I thought you'd never ask!"

Walking inside he could feel a deep shad of rose Crimson bless his cheeks. The place was decorated with bras and panties of many lacy styles and fancy materials to cushion precious parts around one's body, hugging that...aspect very tightly. Each top part seemed to push the portion up, squishing the two swells together to create a tight fit. "That would look great on her, so would that, and-wait what the hell am I thinking?" While Shido snapped out of his thought, he caught the black-haired beauty walking beside him flash a brief, almost evil smile, like she knew she was seducing the foolish man. "That's the Kurumi I know...wonder what she's up to?" It was strangely very sexy and caused tingly sensation to course through his pulsating in hand with Kurumi they skimmed through, looking at each piece of sexy attire closely. The giddy spirit held many outfits from all colours to sizes against her chest, trying one that suited her one that Shido liked. Every time she would, Shido would either drool frivolously or make a strangled sound in his mouth.

"Looks like they have new merchandise...You like this one Shido-San? I thinks it's cute...how about you?" Kurumi asked, picking up a tiny green lace panty, accompanied by a garter set, stockings and bra. She held it to her chest, trying to see if it would fit around her perfectly shaped bust. Her pale skin shone lightly under the store's lights, a creamy white colour that gave her a pretty close resemblance to a vampire, but in a funny adorable way.

"Uhhh...yeah I think it suits you...but-"

"Get her to choose the black corset with red ribbons! Say it would look amazing on her!" Kotori's transmission interrupted his sentence, throwing him off from his previous choice. "Shido-San?" Kurumi's voice made him blurt out his reply in a messy admittance. "I think that black one over there would look ravishing on you...the one with those red ribbons...yeah they would," he spoke, nervously pointing in the mannequins direction with a shaky finger.

Kyrumi cast her narrowing eyes over to his index fingers, before raising an eyebrow and giving Shido a cheeky smirk. Her tone was sultry and low, like how she usually was normally. She came up to him and wrapped her skinny arms around his tensed neck, ignoring his ragged breathing and averted state. His eyes twitched and avoided her own multicoloured globes, but he still noticed the odd desire in her intense gaze. Kurumi kept her mischievous grin spread across her cheeks and leaned in to the crook of his neck, inhaling sharp before going back up, skimming his skin with her lips. At the contact he yelped very un-manly like. Her mouth drifted to Shido's ear to whisper, her soft breath tickling his skin and igniting trembles of excitement everywhere.

"I think I'll go change...wait for me okay Shido-San." Her most seductive voice killed him inside, crumbling his soul into a helpless slave to her attraction. "R-Right...o-okay." Kurumi then departed from him, slipping into the change rooms, grabbing the black skimpy article on the way.

"You are so not a smooth operator dear brother."

"Shut up Kotori."

"The hell did you say idiot?! When you get back I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You're not helping sister. Give me some advice on how to proceed! I'm about to die of arousal and throbbing groin pain!"

"Then do something about it! Wait you're getting aroused from her?!' You dummy you can't do that you're-you're-ugh never mind, but her body is off limits! Do you understand I won't let anyone steal my oni-San! Just...relieve your problem by doing something!"

"Like what?! I don't now what to do I've never had this problem before, except that time with Tohka, and the other time in the bed with the twins...but they subsided by themselves!"

"I dunno... How about think of something else...like food? WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU AND THOSE GIRLS DO?! IF YOU SLEPT WITH THEM I'LL KILL YOU A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!"

"So not helping. And no I didn't I would never! Well...maybe..."

"Idiot. Uh-oh she's coming, brace yourself and think of delicious, mouth-watering chicken curry..."

As soon as he saw her curvaceous figure hugged by the black lingerie, his already widened mouth dropped to the ground, his jaw close to bruising itself. Kurumi was indeed like a flawless goddess that displayed only incredible assets. Her flowing raven hair was tied into to piggy tails, exactly the same as her spirit form in two Crimson strings. At the front of her pulled over fringe was a maid outfit frill headband, pure white and stylish. The slender neck she had was wrapped in a little black collar with a tiny red love heart attached to a chain. Her breasts were enveloped in a tight-fitting lace bra, pushing her bosoms up, squeezing the mounds together. In her lower regions she wore a black garter set complete with three velvet red ribbons, two adjacent from each other in her crops-patterned stocking hems, and the other above... Her nether area.

"Oh god. She is absolutely...oh god."

"What do you think Shido-San?"

"I think your breathtakingly beautiful Kurumi..." Shido's reply was dumbly voiced, due to his mouth drooling and his eyes cloudy. Her cute smile at his comment was all he assurance in the world behind one grateful grin. She slowly paced up to him and sensually straddled his waist, leaning in to whisper in his ear. She could just feel his growing hardness through his trousers. Licking up his cheek caused him to squirm uncomfortably, so she nibbled and sucked on his earlobe before talking again. "You really think so Shido-San?" She questioned once more, determined to draw out another reaction. "O-Of course..." She smiled into his skin and trailed her lips down his neck, ready to leave a mark when a store attendant came over and cleared her throat.

She was a short, stubby young women with blondish brown hair, who also looked ver awkward staring at the two, interrupting something she should have. The clerk nervously played with her fingers and stared at the ground, toes twisting. The electricity sparked in Kurumi's eyes, and her gaze was murderous, but she quickly shook it off.

"I'm sorry ma'am, sir, but please no sex in the store, we have to clean up here..."

"No we weren't gonna-"

"No worries at all! I'll pay for these then we'll do it in the public toilets! How about it Shido-San?"

"Yeah sure...Wait what?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After buying her lingerie and grabbing two ice-cream cones, Kurumi caught up to Shido's side and the two walked along the beach shore outside the mall, both hands intwined and eyes glued to the horizon. The Moon illuminated the dim night, the stars in the background twinkling and glistening like tiny light bulbs flickering. The sandy dunes weren't crowded like usual, due to most people on the grass hills ready to watch the spiralling radiant fireworks.

While they strolled along the two joked and laughed, occasionally playing tag around the beach like little cheerful children. With her bag in hand, Kurumi tumbled through the sand, while Shido just as clumsily tripped after her in the slippery ground. As the two messed around the gentle tide came to massage the shore, rolling along the dunes in many little ripples.

"Shido-San not fair!" Kurumi complained as Shido playfully tackled her to the ground and straddled her stomach, pinning her wandering arms above her head. His longish hair hovered over face, shadowing her skin from the moon light. Oddly enough weird excitement and another unexplainable tingly feeling arose in the spot of contact from her abdomen, coursing up through her body until she felt her smug face fluster. Shido smirked wickedly at her reaction, but that quickly changed when he was 'distracted' by her meet ozone orbs to be flipped on his back, the position reversed. "What did you say about not fair?"

Kurumi sat on his waist, placing both his shaky hands onto her own hips and leaning in to stare dead straight into Shido's eyes. "Hey you..." She whispered, her face nearing his and her pursued lips opening slightly, as if she was trying to forcefully pry them open. Shido's head was immobilised, but his mind was quick to jump to dirty conclusions, racing through eighty thoughts per second.

"Got you. You're mine now Hahahaha. But I'm afraid if I start...I won't be able to stop at your lips" Her soft chuckle warmed Shido's heart, setting a tender feeling in his pounding chest.

"Oh you'd like that Kurumi..." He mumbled, now their lips just apart from touching. Surprisingly She shook her head, little nose brushing against his own and pulling away from his embrace still sitting on top of him, but her mouth moved to rest at his ear again, whispering her breath into his canal.

"Uhh...what?"

"Sorry Shido-San...but you know if we kiss...you'll seal my spirit powers for good right? I'm sorry but I can't be like that... Not even for a tiny period of time...even if-"

"I'm pretty sure that only applies to I you have deep affection for me...and-"

"Exactly Shido-San...I...kinda do..."

"Oh ok then so why...wait what do you mean..."

" I...well-I...I you know...like you." Her sentence was shyly mumbled out, and by the time she finished Shido's body hardened, all shocked and out of awe, tensed to the maximum. Kurumi was a devilishly sexy, dangerous spirit capable of killing hundreds, thousands, yet she fell

for a guy like him. He honestly thought it was a dream or false reality of some sorts.

"I-um-I..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way you know...but I just wanted to let-"

"No Kurumi of course I like you...I mean yeah who wouldn't." He regretted saying that last part considering she was a rampant murderer, but she did have a gentle side, which was rarely seen by the likes of anyone but him." I promised to save her right?" Her sharp gasp and bear hug she do willingly gave him was the signal that she was truthful. Shido was certain that more than half of his rib cage was cracked.

"Shido-san!"

"K-Kurumi?!"

She still hesitate to kiss him, stopping mid way in her reach down, and once again Shido questioned whether he really liked her, or his determination to seal her was what drove him during the date. The distant flicker of his heart was just faint, but it was definitely present. Insisting on a kiss was pointless now.

"Shido-San...I like you...but if I kiss you...it won't...I don't wanna be another one of those girls... I don't want to be part of your harem..."

"I don't have a harem! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"You have a bunch of cute girls who love you immensely and are always following you!."

"They're just friends...sorta."

"Exactly! So how all the girls love you is because of your 'friendship'."

"Well even if I did have one, you wouldn't have to be part of it! I mean you're your own person, so you can do what ever!"

"Oh? So you'd let me do what ever huh? You're into that kind of thing? I thought you would be considering all the girls you have!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean my dear Shido-San?"

"Oh god. *face-palm. Anyways you don't always have to be around me... I mean you're a free person you know...don't let me restrain you or anything." Kurumi still looked uncomfortable, shifting in her position and fidgeting with her little fingers.

"Oh that's sweet but..."

"But what?"

"I...I don't think I wanna live a life like this...I'm not sure how to go about things and-"

"I'll teach you."

"What about school-"

"I'll enrol you."

"Then what am I gonna do in my spare time? No one wants to even come near let along hang out-"

"I will. We'll on more dates and have heaps of fun together Kurumi! I promise.

"But-"

"I'll take care of anything and everything for you okay? You don't have to be with me all the time, but I'll continue to support you as much as I can. I'll find you a place to stay, a job, enroll you in our school and hang out with you as much as you want." By now Kurumi's multicoloured eyes were watery again, threatening to shed hot tear droplets. Her mouth was taped close by her still hands.

"What about my powers and abilities? Will they go away?" She croaked out.

"They'll be sealed for an amount of time, like you know... Unawakened? We can try a small period of time so you get used to it, then if you dislike the experience I can unseal you...I think..."

"You're not even sure? Good one!"

"Well how does that sound? Think you wanna try?"

"Well...if I get to be with you Shido-San."

"KISS HER IDIOT!" Kotori's voice screamed in his ear, destroying one ear drum and startling him.

There foreheads touched first, staring deeply into each there eyes before their gentle lips met in a blissful, tender kiss. Everything in each of their brains melted instantly at the contact. It was a sweet open-mouthed lip lock, but Kurumi still wanted more after Shido pulled away. As soon as he did, and astounding white auto encircled the tranced spirit and lifted her into the air with magnificent blood red spirals coiling around her like snakes. Still a little shocked, Kurumi looked at her bare hands in disbelief, feeling around her face and shoulders to make sure it was really her.

"Well...that was awesome...wanna do it again?" Her eyes were now both the same fluorescent gold, but her smirk was no less evil. "Ummm ho-" Shido didn't even get to answer before Kurumi pounced onto him.

No they didn't have sex on the beach. IT WILL NOT be in the next chapter...just in a few..

Well thanks for listening love you by by xx


	2. Chapter 2

Ello! I'm back with another chapter YAYAYAY! So yeah Pls enjoy if not suck a- I mean tell me why of course! Reviews pm's all appreciated MORE PEOPLE SPEAK YOUR MIND! And check my other shit out! Mostly Akame ga Kill and what not but if you've seen that read it! If you haven't then watch it then read my stuff! Just kidding...not really Xx lov Chu

THERE IS A LEMON BE WARNED. And this is a Kurumi fanfic remember that after you've read this chapter cause it gets crazy after this!

School was unusually mundane, boring, un-spectacular of sorts. Shido's creepy elderly teacher cast his condescending, predatory gaze over his students like a wolf on the prowl for his next attention-lacking unfortunate victim. A soft, crisp spring breeze billowed into the classroom, whispering through lined loose leaf papers and lifting hardback covers. The screeching of powdery chalk scraping against thoroughly worn blackboard awoke all the faltering teens into a shuddering interest, snapping all their aching, slouched backs into shiver-radiating spinal chords.

"A blunt pencil is pointless!"

It was fourth period Japanese, and everyone was exhausted already, most lowly from the intense physical education they had jut willed through. There school coach was one cruel bastard, enjoying the faceless look of pain spread over people's demeanour like a delicacy. He was also a big pervert, but only the girls knew that. The lesson now was just downright horrific, mostly due to the stuffy atmosphere and cramped cajoles they were forced to position themselves into.

Touka was, just like always asleep, her legs drawn into her ample chest (which was hard because of that) and her head rested in between the tiny crevice her caps created, her lively orbs devoid of any sign of life. A tiny string of escaping drool idly hung from the corner of her mouth, threatening to seep to the ground at any moment it dared. Her purplish flowing hair rested around her shoulders, cascading down her hunched body like a waterfall of dark locks.

Yodshino and Yoshinon were rested at home, taking care of various consuming house chores, cleaning, cooking up snacks and watching their favourite soap operas in a gruelling marathon of sadness and tissue wastage. He had to buy to packets each week for them just to watch television! School was terrible, but so was shopping, not that he complained, it was the only time he had by himself. The Yamai twins were in the next room, probably twiddling their pens or making funny faces at each other when ever the Supervisor would turn her back.

So Shido sat at the back of the restless classroom, intwining a lock of his hair around that slender index he possessed while involuntarily wondering his curious gaze over to Kurumi, two spheres acknowledging every curve and edge of her body, of course she noticed, flashing him a cute wink and breathtaking wanting expression, mouth slightly open and red eyes slanted, panting a bit, which was nothing but a tease. Her left arm rubbed down her thigh under the desk, flipping her white uniform skirt up just so her caught a glimpse of those Crimson panties she wore. "Dammit why is she so sexy?!" His face was flustered and embarrassed, but he couldn't even try to rip his eyes of her.

There was something about her...that got to him, by no means in a bad way but at the same time...the feeling she gave him was unexplainable...like she was different to the other girls.

Raven black piggy tails propped up on either sides of her head bound by red ribbon, complemented by that expression. She was devilishly mean. "What a tease." Shido shook his head vigorously, expelling the naughty thoughts that found there way into his head. Mentally slapping and reprimanding his poor mind, he slumped down onto his palm, propped up effortlessly on his elbow.

Kurumi turned her head forward, a tiny smirk upon her subtle lips settling it's way on. "Oh god she's up to something..." Shido exclaimed, watching the glistening of the Sun's sliver of rays penetrate his drink bottle, dancing over the liquid in a wave of shimmering beauty. The reflection seemed to quaver under the film of clear water. "Oh my god just end already..." He sighed out, craning his stiff neck into the comfort of his bundled arms. "Kurumi looks like she's enjoying it at least..."

The spirit was in fact having the most wonderful learning experience, drinking in as much knowledge and interesting fascinations circulating humans that she could handle. Everything truly was fun in her eyes, like trying something for the first time, and best of all she got to do it with Shido! (Not that's do it jeez that comes later you pervert ;) the teen had been dragged around town the whole of the week, taking her on dates and hanging out, causing the girls to get very...offended, over-protective, and well...jealous. Especially Miku, who lunged at Shido the day before and got into an argument with Kurumi, complains that she was hogging her 'darling'. Even going has far as attempted kidnapped, but he forgave her;after all, Shido wasn't a person to hold a grudge.

The incessant 'dong' of the school bell awoke Shido from his little power nap, causing him to raise one dreary eyelid. Lying on his desk hand caused an intrusive numbing sensation to invade his limbs, sleep befalling his arms and legs. When he did, the only thing he could see was pure red, glazed a bit over the top like a sweet. "Oh thats nice- wahhh?!" His other bulb shot open, sprouting into a confused state. A sudden rush of adrenaline shot through his body, causing his whole figure to jolt up and fall backwards.

That rapid succession of action ripped him from his dream wonderland and back into the dull reality. All he could see, laying spread out on the floor in a motionless heap was Kirumi's bemused form, tilting her head to the right and smiling warmly. That wasn't the only thing he saw, if Shido could count the glimpse of her tight, purple panties. Instantly his face heated up until it exuded cherry red, reflecting the colour tint of Kurumi's vast globes. He honestly felt guilty about being a tad perverted, but most healthy teenagers his age were, especially thin one towering over him.

"Hey you! Ready to go Shido-San?" She questioned, latching her hands around her back and leaning down. Strands of black locks fell from her side to join her fringe, covering a bit of her eye. Lately her hairstyle was shaped like her spirit form, piggy tails, rather than the one she donned when acting as a human.

"Ahhh yeah I think so..." He whispered, relishing in the pain under is shoulder. "Not fair! Shido promised he'd take me out today!" Touka voice blasted though the air, rupturing his ear canal. "Touka?!" Kurumi just coldly stared at her, then back at the boy sprawled on the ground before shrugging. "Okay. See you later Shido." With that last comment she exited the room, take hick Shido watched every painful step away. "Now then, let's go on our date!" Touka exclaimed excitedly, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "Hahahah sure lets go," he exclaimed sheepishly.

The wondered out of school, heading into the mall right down to the theatre. Touka whisked him down to the popcorn stand, where she forced him to buy the biggest popcorn box he had ever seen, accompanied by an enormous soda drink. Shido smiled bash fully as she tried to balance the food with her two filled arms.

The movie they watched was a romantic comedy;typical date genre, but Touka had just seethed into an unhealthy addiction of soppy love story films and was deadset on wanting to see this, with her favourite person of course. The amount of marathons she pushed through was admirable, and still able to look beautiful while sleep deprived was an amazing feat. "I wonder what he's thinking..." She wondered, unconsciously slipping her hand into his and intwining her fingers like a lace. Shido didn't seem to mind, and grasped more firmly, allowing her to lean against his shoulder. "Mmmm so comfy fufufu (Hahha I just said that yes)."

Well it wasn't a surprise that 'beach life romance' wasn't a great movie, but the couple still sat through it nonetheless. About mid-way through the film Touka started to cling to Shido's arms, and in a few short minutes she was laying on his shoulder. The teen didn't seem to mind in the slightest, even pulling her in so she could rest more comfortably.

As the climax started, Shido couldn't help steal a glance at Tohka, her pouty eyes watery and hands around her mouth. "Just like a normal girl huh?" He thought, holding her embrace tighter, even going as far as to kiss her on the forehead. She helped a little, looking up. "Oh god her shirt is unbuttoned..." He could definitely see down her white blouse-like school shirt. "Purple bra..." Snapping out of it, Shido warmly smiled down. Then something unexpected happened.

She kissed him.

With widened eyes, he felt surprise at first, but in a second he melted into her lips, flowing with her gentle touch. He could taste he emotion behind her kiss; sweet, hot, loving. Finally pulling away, she muttered a little sentence.

"Shido...I want to go home now..."

"In the middle of the movie?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Sure touka."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing him onto the dishevelled mattress sheets, Touka lunged at Shido, pouncing onto his frail, skinny body and driving her tongue into his mouth forcefully, devouring the electrifying feeling of him violating her innocent mouth. He remained helpless under her assault, only skimming his playful hands up and down her body, over her school uniform and into the locks of her purplish hair. His fingers could sense how shaky her body was, next to the tiny evident drops of perspiration.

"How did we get to this?!" Shido thought while dragging his slippery, devoid to his up Tohka's yearning neck, reaching her ear lobe and teasingly nibbling the tender flesh with utmost care, but adolescent hormone-fuelled sexual aggression bubbling in the pits of his stomach, spreading all through his lustful body. Her rough nails scraped at his clothes flesh from the top of his shoulder blades to his traps, lightly bearing down in swag that it just stung, but emitted tingles of excitement.

"S-Shido!" Tohka moaned out, bringing her head down with an arousing expression and crushing her swollen mouth onto his in a floury of determination. A million thoughts of formulated plans and fantasies raced through her head in seconds, but it seemed like everything was moving too fast for her to comprehend, from her being dominant on top to being flipped over and squirming under his intoxicating touch.

In what world, parallax reality, fantasy did he possibly have a chance at doing this with his close friend? Being a dense idiot, Shido thought it was actually impossible. "Ahhhhh...ahhh-S-Shido!" She moaned into his lips as he sucked at her lower lip, then daring to explore her cavern, covering the underside to the top while wrestling her own in a fast-paced dance.

How was it that he knew how to do This? Hentai and eroge, like any other normal Japanese teenager who was in the middle of blossoming into the vibrant flower that was adulthood. Clawing at her white button-up shirt, Shido finally managed to rip of Tohka's unnecessary clothing and Todd it to the side. It was followed by his own a moment later by the hands of his persistent lover.

Her skirt fell next, along with his pants, which meant there only one article left to take off. Pulling the heavy Duma over to hide Tohka's embarrassment, Shido removes her panties, observing her deep red blush and adorable flustered face, which funny enough reflected his own consonance. His boxer were pushed down to his thighs, which rubbed against her own, eliciting a sweet, hearty moan.

"H-Hurry up Shido... It's embarrassing!" She whined, getting quite impatient.

"O-Okay..." He blurted out.

Entering her folds was the most heavenly, amazing feeling he had ever been enveloped in. The extremely tight, wet sensation was almost too much and he could have been done then and there, but instead held it in. As for Tohka, she was in excruciating pain, like knives were tearing her apart from the inside out. Tears flooded her vision, but Shido lovingly kissed them away, then placed his mouth upon hers. Instantly the pain melted away, washed over by even more unbearable pleasure. She moaned out half of his name before a small squeal erupted from her throat after he sudden shifting of his legs.

"C-can I-I move now?" The teen timidly asked, getting a snappy response from the spirit.

"H-hurry up!"

With that comment, Shido ferociously ground his hips into hers, savouring the harmonic multitude of sounds falling from her moistened lips. When he entered her, she could feel every spot of his twitching length penetrate her wanting entrance. Moving slowly at first, Shido established a good, slow rhythm, careful not to look awkward and careless while experiencing pure bliss. He kissed Tohka again, but deeper and more passionate, different from before.

Picking up his pace, after lifting up slightly, Shido slammed back in, feeling her walls convulse and contract around his rod, squeezing him. Everything down there was too tight for him to handle, and sighing in pleasure and exhaustion, he moved again, loving the moans escaping both the couples mouths.

"Huggghhh...that's too...ahhhh" he muttered out as Tohka duh her fingers

Into his back and wrapped her legs around his waste, driving him to pound in deeper. The sensation was overwhelming both of them.

"S-Shido...I think I'm going to-t-to-ahhh!"

"Me too!"

Finally, the two climaxed as one in a spontaneous release, drenching the

sheets. Every fantastic feeling possible was felt by both in a euphoric blast. The two lay side by side, panting raggedly before turning over one last time and kissing slowly.

"That was hard..."

"Hahahahahah!" The spirit laughed out into a fit of giggles.

"What? Eh?"

"Nothing dummy!" With a blush she snuggled up to him closer, feeling the beating of his chest and the warmth that surrounded it. They lay like that until Kitori's voice rung through the house.

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" She screamed, threatening to barge the door. The two quickly got dressed, obviously not wanting to get pulverised this late in the night. Little did they know, a certain someone was watching, and saw the whole thing unfold.

"My my Shido-San...what a lechorous beast you are..." The shadow spoke from the adjacent roof top. Intwining her own fingers she sighed, and then mischievous grinned.

"Time to up my game huh?"

THIS IS STILL KURUMI X SHIDO DONT WORRY EVERYONE


End file.
